Directions
by Meri Kaisla
Summary: <html><head></head>He had never thought that afterlife would be a small bar in a middle of a desert with a young, emotionless woman as the sole keeper; her eyes somewhat kind despite her unmoving features.</html>


**A/N: Yes, I'm back... well, not really. My own characters are back with a vengeace, somehow reminding me how I simply cannot write well about someone else's characters. **

**In any case, this here is the only decent one of a pairing challenge I did with my friend.**

**As usual, I don't own Naruto or Gravitation (they would be extremely different if I did)  
><strong>

Yondaime (Naruto) – Yuki Eiri (Gravitation)

He had never thought that afterlife would be a small bar in a middle of a desert with a young, emotionless woman as the sole keeper; her eyes somewhat kind despite her unmoving features. She served Yuki a beer without a second glance, before he had even had time to figure out where he was.

Yuki blinked in slow irritation, and took a sip. The beer was cold, but somehow stale, and he frowned in distaste.

"Of course it doesn't taste good", a sudden voice said, laughing. "They don't want you to stay."

Yuki turned his head, eyebrow curling slightly. "Why wouldn't they want that?"

The speaker was a young man with a crest of golden hair and a grin that reminded him all too much of Shuichi. "Because you aren't dead."

"Hmm." Yuki turned back to his drink. That explained it. He had wondered when his version of heaven (or hell) had decided to start serving shitty beer.

The other man laughed, as though he could read Yuki's mind. "That doesn't mean you should relax, though. You were hit by a car."

Yuki lifted his eyebrow again. "I don't remember that."

"Of course you don't. It came too suddenly."

Yuki frowned, trying to remember. "I was... driving... to... Shuichi. Shuichi sat next to me. Is he...?"

The man shook his head. "He's alright. You actually pushed him aside."

"The accident came too suddenly but I still pushed him aside? That doesn't add up."

The man grinned. "I know! It was a reflex. Scary, what people will do for their loved ones. I guess that's why you ended up here. Aside from the fact that you are also a soak, that is."

"Hmm." Yuki didn't really appreciate the comment, but far from denying it, he took another sip of his drink. It somehow tasted better, now that he knew he wasn't dead. "So how long have you been here?"

The other man let out a little laughing sound. "Well, actually I AM dead, sort of. Technically. But I can't move on, yet."

"Really? How long have you waited for that?"

"Hmm, some... fifteen years? It's sometimes hard to keep up, in this place." The man grinned to himself and sipped his own drink, looking quite content with his fate. To each their own. Yuki turned to eye the bar again, noting how few people there actually were. Five people including them, and then the barmaid. They all looked the same as the man beside him; calm, solemn even, each sitting in their own table, looking out in different directions.

"You'll be getting out of here soon", the man said. "They got you to a hospital in time. And you won't stay in coma for long."

Yuki snorted. It figured, didn't it. Not a moment's rest for him. And Shuichi was probably bawling his eyes out, already. How he missed the brat. And they had been apart for a grand total of two minutes, too.

The other man smiled. "Better think of something sweet to say to him, when you wake up."

"Hn." Yuki didn't even need to think about that. It was simply, and undeniably, the word 'brat'. Just that, and nothing more. Shuichi would understand.

The other man smiled, drawing a little circle on the table with his finger. "Off you go then", he said. "Don't mess up."

Yuki felt a tug at his chest. "Are you Enma?" he asked in sudden suspicion. Not that he believed in any of that, but it felt better to make sure.

The man smiled, his eyes warm yet distant, as though he had long since stopped all mortal feeling. "I am YOUR Enma... And no one's."He waived his hand as though to brush Yuki away, and somehow it worked; the tugging intensified, and Yuki could feel his body disintegrating into little spots of light, and he was falling, falling backwards, but instead of feeling afraid, all he felt was deep calmness. It didn't matter. He was safe.

The other man smiled at his disappearing form, before turning back at his own drink. His hand inched to the side to hog Yuki's discarded drink, too, and the smile turned into a grin.

"Ha ha ha, Enma... Boy, you have no idea."


End file.
